pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Iridescent Flint Beetle
The Iridescent Flint Beetle (コガネモチ) is an enemy found in all Pikmin games. It is a beetle with an ovular, iridescent green carapace. To attack it, one must throw a Pikmin directly onto it, at which it glows red while overturning and drops a useful object; Pikmin attacking from the ground cannot harm it. This creature disappears after a certain amount of time has passed or it has been overturned enough times. Pikmin used to swarm around it if idle, but that was changed in Pikmin 2. ''Pikmin'' In Pikmin, these bugs appear much larger than in ''Pikmin 2'', and have a slightly different coloration. They are more common, and are somewhat helpful. They are mostly found in foliage or in corners. When hit, they first drop a 1-pellet, then, when hit again, they drop two doses of nectar. Upon the next direct hit more doses of nectar are released, and then a 5-pellet. This cycle repeats once more, ending after the second 5 -and swift movement. It also poses an indirect threat to Pikmin, as it will often run through Olimar's army. This results in the Pikmin automatically attacking and chasing it unless called back, which can lead them into danger. In the Challenge Mode at The Impact Site, an Iridescent Flint Beetle may push a red 20 pellet out of the fire so Pikmin that are not Red Pikmin may carry it. ''Pikmin 2'' In Pikmin 2, Pikmin no longer attack Iridescent Flint Beetles automatically as they do in the original game. In all Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode levels they're in, these creatures rarely drop treasures. They are found in similar locations, but only drop three things: a 1-pellet (a dose of nectar if it's underground), 2 doses of nectar, and then a dose of Ultra-Spicy Spray (three doses of nectar if the Ultra-Spicy Spray hasn't been discovered yet). Using Purple Pikmin, it is easier to fight them due to the shockwaves that the heavy Purple Pikmin produce when thrown. As a sidenote, it is possible to defeat these creatures while petrified, but they drop neither nectar nor spray and leave no corpse. On the main menu of Pikmin 2, if you press Z (New Play Control!) a Iridescent Flint Beetle may appear that can be controlled with the C Stick (Gamecube) or the D-pad (New Play Control!). The beetle will be attacked when they get close to the Pikmin. ''Pikmin 3'' In the Pikmin 3, the Iridescent Flint Beetle has more of a spread out, saucer-like, shinier body. Instead of stripes, it has four blotchy spots. It has visible eyes atop two stalks, as well as two horizontally-facing antennae. It has teal blotches scattered across its carapace. Only 2 are seen in Story Mode, with one in the Twilight River, and the other in the Garden of Hope. Both are located just outside the base. Notes Ship's Log "This creature's hypnotic reflective body is quite hard, giving it a good defense against Pikmin attacks. Why, then, do the Pikmin chase it in such a frenzy? I wonder if it will undergo any change if I hit it directly with Pikmin..." Reel Notes "This forager stores undigested pellets in its stomach for winter." Olimar's Notes "Flint beetles are nocturnal, choosing to hide in the grass by day and stay active at night. These creatures keep undigested food pellets in their stomachs to sustain them through winter, but given the right stimulus they will spit them out. Recent research has revealed that these pellets are enveloped in a membrane that seals and preserves them in a sterile, airtight environment. If kept at room temperature, it seems that this pellet membrane will keep its contents fresh for up to six months. The membrane may be made from the same substance that gives the exoskeleton of the flint beetle its beautiful sheen." Louie's Notes "An essential flavor-accentuating ingredient in gumbo and jambalaya. Also delicious in soups, broths, and marinades." Nintendo Player's Guide "Squirrely Flint Beetles hold nectar. They won't harm your Pikmin, but they won't stand and let you defeat them, either. If you're on the trail of an Iridescent Flint Beetle, anticipate when it will stop moving, aim, then hit it with a quick accurate toss." ''Pikmin 3 Prima Guide ''"The Iridescent Flint Beetle is a harmless burrowing creature. Attacking the creature generally yields a nice supply of pellets and Nectar. The Iridescent Flint Beetle is a fast-moving creature. When the creature emerges, allow it to scurry around the area. When the creature stops moving, you have a brief window to attack. Toss a single Pikmin directly onto the Iridescent Flint Beetle to yield a nice reward. Repeat the process as many times as possible before the Iridescent Flint Beetle burrows back underground." ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Trophy "These guys appear in the Pikmin series, dropping rare items and fleeing nearby Pikmin. Purple Pikmin can flip them over, making the whole "getting rare items" process a lot easier. According to Louie, cooking one of these guys yields a meal with a distinct and delicious flavor." Gallery NPC Flint Beetle.jpg|The Iridescent Flint Beetle in Pikmin. Iridescent Flint Beatle.png|An Iridescent Flint Beetle in Pikmin 2. Pikmin3IridFlintBeetle.png|Art of the Iridescent Flint Beetle from the Official Nintendo Magazine FlintBeetle.jpeg|A better look at the Iridescent Flint Beetle in Pikmin 3. Flint Beetle.jpg|A detailed side view of the Flint Beetle, next to the Onion from Pikmin 3 Flinty.jpg|The Iridescent Flint Beetle right outside the base in the Garden of Hope|link=Garden of Hope Trivia *Even though the Iridescent Flint Beetle and its closer relatives (the Iridescent Glint Beetle, the Doodlebug and the Stony Flint Beetle) are in separate families (Flint Beetles, Glint beetles, Flint Bugs), they all belong to the Genus Pilli. In terms of zoological taxonomy, this is not possible, since lower taxa can not be distributed freely among higher taxa. *In Pikmin 3, the Iridescent Flint Beetle has 6 legs, making it the first anatomically-correct insectoid in the Pikmin ''franchise. *The scientific name 'Pilli envelopens' translates to "enveloping pill-bug". With ''pilli ''for the common pill-bug and ''envelopens ''for envelope. *The Japanese name for the Iridescent Flint Beetle is a term for "small sum of money." *In ''Pikmin 3, when an Iridescent Flint Beetle is hit with a Pikmin and lands on the ground, it makes a clink like a coin hitting the ground. Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Garden of Hope Category:Twilight River Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Burrowing Enemies Category:Awakening Wood Category:Citadel of Spiders Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Dream Den Category:The Impact Site Category:The Forest Navel Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Distant Spring Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Pilli Genus Category:Sprays and Nectar Category:Canon